1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to devices for carrying a pair of skis, and more particularly to a lightweight device that comfortably supports the pair of skis in an easily adjustable position on the user's shoulder.
2. Description of Related Art
Recall that skiers often transport their skis manually. They pick up the skis and carry them to another location where they set them back down. But bulky skiing attire and ski length can frustrate that effort, especially when the skier climbs stairs, moves in a crowd of other skiers, or otherwise negotiates around various obstacles in cold weather and over slippery terrain. Consequently, many skiers use a ski carrying device to facilitate the process.
Various ski carrying devices exist for that purpose, but some problems remain nevertheless. Some devices are just too complicated and expensive. Others include harnesses that are difficult to put on and remove, especially when outfitted in skiing attire. Some devices carry the skis behind the skier where they are out of sight. Some make it difficult to adjust ski position when climbing stairs or negotiating obstacles. Those things can severely limit usefulness and so skiers need an new and improved ski carrying device that more effectively overcomes those problems.